Aphrodite's Son
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: James Ashe move to England with his father after their house was broken into by one of his stalkers and his father fears for his safety. Once there James tries to have a normal life while working at the hospital, but how normal can it be when the local werewolf pack's Alpha claims that James is his mate? Will James accept the Alpha or run away from his one chance at true happiness?
1. Prologue

~James~

I've always known I was different. I was more...feminine...than other boys. I was fairly fragile and short. Also that I have always attracted boys, men...pretty much any male of the species...to me. But I never knew why.

Growing up, I wasn't really ever let out of the house. I always just thought my father was protective of me because he lost my mother. Of course it was years before he really told me anything about her. Well I was let outside, if outside meant only our backyard. He never let me go any farther than our backyard, and never in our front yard. It was very hard when I was younger because I never really had any friends.

Of course I tried to make friends all the time, but if I ever brought a boy home or my father saw me playing with one, he would become enraged and never let me go near them again. It always hurt because it seemed like they really liked me. I mean they would do anything I asked and would never argue about what game I wanted to play, but I would listen to what my father wanted and after a while I learned not to bring any boys home anymore.

At least he did let me have some friends. They were only ever girls. I hated it at first, but over time I learned to deal with it and stopped complaining. Plus they weren't all THAT bad to hang out with. And as I got older they helped me realize I was gay. Although even having them as friends was hard because I wasn't allowed out front to play with them, because that's where all the neighborhood boys were, and if they had brothers I couldn't go over to their house to play. And most of the time they weren't allowed over at my house, I think some of their parents feared something was wrong with me so they didn't want their daughters around me. Oh how right they were, it's just not contagious.

When I was five I was surprised when a neighborhood boy, one of the ones I had tried to be friends with about a year earlier, but my father forbid it, came over to my house. When I answered the door he handed me a birthday present. I had actually forgotten that I had told him when my birthday was so it was a major shock. When I unwrapped it I was surprised to see it was a DS and a Mario game. Apparently he had been given about a hundred or so dollars for his birthday from his grandparents and bought it for me. I thanked him and kissed his cheek, making him blush before rushing inside before my father could see him.

It seemed that some other neighborhood boys had seen me kiss his cheek and asked him why I did that. I think the only reason he told them why was to gloat, but over the next week or so I got presents from pretty much all the other neighborhood boys. Those gifts ranged from other DS games to books to even a few movies. In all it was about twenty gifts and when my father found out he tried to get me to give them back, only to stop when I started crying. I mean who wouldn't? They were such nice gifts, especially seeing as I couldn't be friends with them because of my father. You can kind of guess that he let me keep them all. This happened every year on my birthday and even on Christmas. Oh and as I got older I would also get gifts on valentines day. And it wasn't until years later that I really thought it was strange and then a few years after that that I realized why they were spending so much money to buy me these things.

Around the time when I had to start first grade, I was SO happy. I would finally get to leave the house and have fun with other kids, and not only girls. Although that happiness was shattered when I found out I was being home schooled. And while my father couldn't stay home to teach me, he hired someone to teach me five hours a day. She was fairly nice. At times.

If I messed up an answer, she would hit me saying it was to make sure I would grow up smart and this was the only way. She also wouldn't let me have lunch or a rest until I got every question completely right. And most of them were too hard for me, or she would put ones about things she didn't even teach me. I think she just liked to hit me. This went on for about two months, I was too scared to tell my father, until one day my father decided to write some questions down and see how many of them I got right. I did them and when he handed it back, I saw that I got five questions wrong and flinched when he put to pat my head. You can kind of guess that when this happened he pulled up my long sleeve shirt and saw all the bruises from the woman. I had never seen him that mad before and the next day he pretended to go to work and when she came over and went to hit me after she saw the wrong answers, he pulled his gun on her. He was a cop. You can kind of guess that she was arrested and my father never had anyone else come and teach me. He instead would find ways to do it before and after work and on weekends. It was hard on us both, but after that he became even more protective.

This went on until he had saved enough money to buy a computer and while he was at work he would have me to lessons on it. I soon found myself speeding through the lessons and by the end of the school year...note that I was still technically in first grade...I was already in fourth grade lessons and would even do lessons during the summer. It's not like I had much else to do as all my friends that could come over or I could go over to their house were out on vacation and it was too hot to go outside.

From the time I was five and my father got a job as a cop and until, well now, I stayed home alone as my father trusted me not to burn down the house. Plus he had already taught me not to answer the door if he wasn't home, and in the living room to make sure no one tried to kidnap me or anything, and to call him on his cell if anything happened. Well I wasn't always left home alone, when I had the tutor, she would technically be my babysitter, but he didn't want anyone watching me after her. He kind of stopped trusting most people after her and that only increased a few years when I was fourteen and one of his friends started stalking me.

Anyway by the time I was ten I was already in lessons at a ninth grade level, remember it was pretty much the only thing I would, or could do, and my IQ was in genius level. Or at least that's what my father kept telling me.

I don't think he liked how fast I was speeding through the lessons. Whenever I would show him where I was, he would smile and kiss my forehead saying his my proud of me, but I could see sadness in his eyes. I had asked him what was wrong many times, but it wasn't until I was thirteen, and in twelfth grade lessons, that he finally told me what was wrong. Apparently he didn't want me to finish high school, at this point, so soon because that would mean I would leave him like my mother did. This was also when he finally told me about her. And you can just imagine how shocked I was when I found out my mother was Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love.

As he told me about her, I realized that, that was the reason he never let me leave the house. You see my mother has an allure to all males of the species and that was passed onto me. It was why when I was younger the boys that I tried to be friends with would do anything I asked, why they would constantly give me presents and stuff like that. I also figured out that my mother blessed my father with immortality, which I also got when I turned eighteen, so he could always protect me and so I wouldn't lose my father like I lost my mother. Although that was before I even was one. Anyway my father's reason for not wanting me to leave the house was he, for one didn't want me to become like my mother and enjoy ordering them around and two so none of them would try anything with me. I didn't quite under stand that bit until I was fifteen and went out to buy some snacks. My father didn't mind if I did that, as long as I didn't go too far away from home and would cover myself up.

I had to wear jeans, boots, a long sleeve shirt, a hood with the hood up and sunglasses. Apparently if I was covered up, I wouldn't be as alluring to men. I still would be alluring, just not AS alluring. Anyway I had bought some bags of chips and a case of lemon lime pop and was heading back home. I had forgotten to put my sunglasses back on, I had taken them off when I got inside the shop, and as I was walking back I noticed a group of about three guys across the street. It was also now when I realize that my allure radius was very large. Anyway I noticed them crossing the street toward me, but thought nothing of it and continued back home.

But as I walked I kept looking back at them and each time I would they were closer and closer until they were only ten feet behind me and FINALLY realizing something was wrong I took off running down the street. Although I never did drop the pop, which was probably how they caught up to me so quickly. The largest of them grabbed me, making my drop my chips and pop, and dragged me down a small alley. I struggled to get away from them, but I've never been that strong. The one holding me, covered my mouth and held me still while the other two started undressing me. Over the next thirty minutes they took turns raping me and probably would have continued if my father hadn't started worrying about me and came looking for me.

He scared them off with his gun, called for back up and rushed over to me. If he wasn't my father I probably would have been terrified for him to touch me. He then took me to the hospital to do the rape kit thing and took me home, after buying me more chips and pop. After that day I decided to find a job where I would, hopefully, only deal with women as I couldn't stop the fear of men that I developed. It was because of that fear that I didn't leave the house for about three years. On my own anyway.

It was also around that time where my father told me that because my mother was also the goddess of procreation, and I was the only son she ever mothered, I could get pregnant. I was a nervous wreck over the next week or so fearing that I could be pregnant from one of those bastards, but fortunately I wasn't.

Not long after that scare I discovered a job where I would only really be around woman. Ob/gyn. It was perfect so I started learning everything I needed for it and took online classes so I could become one. It wasn't until around twelve years later that I finally graduated and could get a job as one.

While I was taking online classes my father was searching for something to help dull my allure and found this old amulet that my mother had left me before she left my father. It didn't work all that much, apparently my allure was stronger than my mother anticipated and it didn't work as much as my mother would have thought or liked.

Anyway before I could ever find a job as an ob/gyn here in Las Vegas, my father decided to move us to England after one of my many stalkers broke into our house and left a message on the wall that did not help my whole anxiety problem one bit.


	2. Chapter One - The last straw

~James~

"Hey, James, could you go unlock the front door?" Dad asked as he started unloading the trunk of his truck. We had just gotten home from grocery shopping so we had a bit to take into the house, since we only go grocery shopping once a month.

"Sure, Dad." I said catching the keys he tossed me before heading up the stairs up to the porch and over to the front door. Although when I got up to it, I realized it was slightly open. "DAD!" I called franticly as I turned around a bit, while still trying to keep the door in my line of vision. I heard him put the bags he had already taken out of the trunk back in and rush over to me. He took one look at the slightly open door and swore. Loudly.

"James, I want you to go into my truck and lock all the doors. I'm going to check out the house." He said as he turned to me and put his hands on both of my shoulders.

"But what if they are waiting inside the house?"

"That's why I have my gun, James."

"Can't I come in with you? I don't want to be left alone." I asked scared that whoever broke into our house was one of my stalkers, which was a fair assumption considering how often that happens, and they would somehow get to me if Dad left me alone. Just so you know I wasn't always like this. I used to never be afraid of my stalkers, but that was before the 'incident' when I was fifteen. Since then I've had pretty bad anxiety. Dad looked over at the open door and then back at me before sighing and nodding at me.

"Alright you can come along, but stay behind me and stay quiet. Okay?" He asked and I quickly nodded.

Dad released my shoulders and turned around so he was facing the door, and pulled out his gun, which he always had with him, and quietly walked towards the door with me partially hiding behind him. When he opened the door, I heard him swear again and moved so I could look passed him. My eyes widened and I gripped the back of his jacket tightly when I saw that the living room, which is the first room you get to when coming into the house, was ransacked. The couch was torn to pieces, by what I'm guessing was knives, our flat screen TV that had been hanging on the wall had been knocked down and was, probably, broken. It looked like it had been ripped from the wall. The wires were even still connected to the TV and were hanging from the hole in the wall. Everything that we had on our shelves and bookcases were scattered around the room. It almost looked like a robbery, but if it was a robbery, the TV would be gone, not broken. Plus on the coffee table in the very middle of the room was a vase of roses. That same type of roses Henry Hale, one of my worst stalkers, would always leave for me every week.

Henry was probably the scariest of my stalkers, because he was one of the only ones who would break into our house to leave me gifts. Most of my stalkers would just send them to our house or leave them outside on the porch. Plus Henry was once Dad's friend and coworker until I was thirteen and he started stalking me. He was actually one of my first stalkers, before him I only had three others. My first stalker surfaced when I was twelve and I started puberty. Dad thinks it's what started the sexual allure of men to me. Which is creepy. Anyway it wasn't until I was fourteen that either Dad or I knew that Henry was stalking me. Because that was the first time he left a note with the vase of roses he gave me and Dad recognized his handwriting. But of course that wasn't enough to get him arrested or lose his job. When I was eighteen, he finally lost his job and was arrested when he tried to sneak into my room while I slept. Dad had come into my room to check on me when he heard some weird noises coming from outside my window and found him trying to sneak in. He managed to knock him out and called his newly appointed partner to come arrest him. Although it took about six months for him to be convicted and sent to prison. Which is where he still was. Or at least he was still supposed to be there, but those roses tell a different story.

"James, stay behind me." Dad ordered as he continued into the house. While I followed him to the kitchen, I looked back and saw the curtains that we have on the windows, which cover the binds we still have on them, were ripped to shreds like the couch. And at first I didn't notice it, but after looking more closely at the curtains I saw that whoever broke into our house cut an 'H' into one of the curtains. Along with one of the couch cushions.

"Um...Dad?" I said pulling on his jacket, which I was still gripping in my hands and pointed at the 'H' on both the curtain and the couch cushion. He looked at them and swear under his breath angrily.

"If I find out that b st rd is out of prison...I'm going to shoot someone." He muttered as he headed toward the kitchen with me still following closely behind him. And yes I was STILL gripping his jacket in my hands as I followed him.

Dad walked over to the kitchen and after a few seconds of looking in, he continued passed. Although I stopped at the doorway, after letting go of his jacket, so I could see the damage that was done. If any. And wow was there damage. The cabinets, drawers and cupboards were all open and anything that had been inside them was thrown onto the floor, across the table and onto the counters. The microwave was unplugged and had been thrown onto the floor along with the plates and stuff. The kitchen chairs were pretty much destroyed and there was a knife sticking out of the middle of the table. It looked like that could have been the one that had been used to shred the couch and curtains.

"James!" I heard Dad whisper/yell and jumped slightly. I looked over at him and realized he was at the staircase and had gotten about half way up before he realized I was no longer behind him. "I told you to stay behind me. If you can't do that, you are going to go into my truck and wait there with the doors locked until I'm sure no one is in the house. Understand?" He asked and I nodded as I quietly rushed up the stairs so I was behind him again. Once he was sure I was going to continue following him, he turned and started back up the stairs with me in tow. Although I was no longer gripping onto his jacket as I followed him.

As we walked up the stairs, we had to be careful where we stepped, because the pictures that were on the wall were smashed and on the stairs. All except for the ones of me, which seemed to be missing. Although I really hoped that wasn't the case and instead they were simply on the stairs as well and I just hadn't seen them because that would be a lot less creepy. When we got to the top of the stairs I looked passed Dad and saw that every door, except for two, were wide open and had slash marks on them. The two that weren't open was the door to Dad's office which he had a very complicated lock on and the door to my bedroom. Normally this would be nice, but right now it made me worried that whoever broke into our house, possibly Henry since it looks like it was him somehow, was in my room or something waiting for me to go inside.

Dad seemed to have the same thoughts as me and headed toward my room, since it was the closest to the stairs while holding his gun up, ready to shoot any intruder. He walked up to my door, gently pushed me off to the side so I was hidden from view of anyone who could possibly be in there, and kicked the door open. I saw him walk into my room and after a few seconds swore, very loudly. "Dad...?" I asked quietly as I moved over to the open doorway and looked in. I was shocked to see that my room was completely untouched besides two things. The first was there was another vase of roses that had been put on my desk beside my laptop. The second was much worse and actually caused me to have a panic attack.

On my wall that was opposite my desk and right above my bed, someone painted a message onto it. 'You are mine, James, and nothing will stop me from having you.' -Henry.

When I saw it, I whimpered and wrapped my arms around myself as tears filled my eyes. Dad quickly rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my, now shaking, body. "I will never let him get to you, James. I promise." He whispered in my ear as he tried to stop my body from shaking, but it wasn't doing too much good. Mainly because I couldn't look away from the message that was painted onto my bedroom wall. It wasn't until Dad forcefully dragged me out of my room and into his office, which was also untouched, that I began to calm down.

"We're moving." Dad said suddenly when he entered the motel room we were going to stay at for the next few days while the police searched our house. I had been sitting on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room staring at the TV not really paying attention to what was going on, on the show and instead was thinking back to the message on the wall in my bedroom. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't get it out of my head. It scared me. It scared me more than I've ever been scared before. Not including when I was raped twelve years ago. Anyway it wasn't until about ten seconds after Dad said that, that my mind registered what he had said.

"Wait, what?" I asked shaking my head slightly before looking over at him. He had moved over to the table by the door and was sitting down in one of the two chairs.

"We are moving. I'm sick and tired of stalkers breaking into our house to try and get to you. About worrying about you constantly while I'm at work or whenever you leave the house. So we are moving." He said turning in the chair so he was facing me.

"First off, Dad, you'll always worry about me whenever you're at work or I leave the house without you. But anyway where do you intend we move? Because unless we become hermits in the middle of the forest, or go to freaking Amazonia, there will be men who will be attracted to me and I will have stalkers." I said, the TV completely forgotten. Not that I was paying much attention to it in the first place.

"I asked one of my old coworkers about that. You remember, Caroline, right?" He asked and I nodded. She was Dad's partner from when I was ten and up until I was seventeen and she retired with her husband. Who was the chief of police. They moved to England or someplace when I was eighteen. I missed her. Her and her husband, who nicely enough wasn't affected by my allure for some weird, yet awesome, reason, were like an aunt and uncle to me. Caroline even helped me get better after I was raped. And if it wasn't for her, I'd probably still be too afraid to leave the house. "Well when I told them I was considering moving, they suggested Les Loups Courent, England where they live. Caroline told me that the hospital is looking for a new ob/gyn and I could get a job at the police station there." He said and I nodded waiting for him to continue. "But I told them, I would talk to you about it first."

I bite my bottom lip and looked at the TV, still not paying attention to it, as I thought about it. On one hand I could hopefully get a job there, since I just recently graduated online med school. Plus I would get to see Caroline and her husband again. But on the other hand, I'm guessing there's a lot of men there and I really don't want to have more stalkers. Well new stalkers technically as I'd lose all the ones I have here since they won't know where we moved to. Plus British guys do have that sexy accent and maybe I'd finally get a boyfriend. Preferably one who wouldn't mind that I have stalkers, and hopefully even help Dad protect me from them. Although I kind of doubt he would like to live with my father since I doubt I'll ever move out. Seeing as we are both immortal and I feel safest with Dad.

What was I talking about again...?

Oh right! If I wanted to move to Les Loups Courent, England. Let's see what are the pros? Well I'd get to see Caroline and her husband again, I could possibly get a nice job at the hospital as an ob/gyn and not have to deal with men, even if I don't want to be around men, I could at least listen to their sexy accents, I would get rid of my stalkers here since they won't know where we moved to and I could possibly get a boyfriend there. Okay that's done, so what are the cons? Well one is I could, and most likely will, get more stalkers, it's a whole new place to get used to and I won't have any of my friends there. Let's see six pros and three cons. I guess I have my answer. Plus from what I know there's one pro for staying here and like ten cons.

I looked back at Dad and saw he was still staring at me waiting for my answer. "Let's move." I said and he smiled at me, nodding.


	3. Chapter Two - Motel visit

~James~

Two days later someone knocked on our motel door. I had been sitting on the bed again, only just recently woken up, and was watching some random TV show. Dad was in the shower getting ready for the day. Which I found a bit weird as he didn't have work today. Or anytime soon as he had technically quit seeing as we are moving to England. Yesterday he had his partner fax over his credentials to the police station there and he also had her fax my resume to the hospital there so when we officially moved there, we would both, hopefully, have jobs. Even if Dad didn't want me to get a job at all. Honestly if he could, he would never let me leave the house like a male Rapunzel or something. Although I wouldn't mind that all that much sometimes.

Also if you're wondering, yes there is only one bed and yes we have been sharing it. But it's not like we've been spooning or something like that. We were JUST sharing the bed as neither of us cared if we did. Plus the couch in the motel room didn't, and doesn't, look that comfortable to sleep on. And over my life we've fairly often shared a bed when sleeping. It, of course, happened more often when I was kid than now, but after the 'incident', I slept in Dad's bed almost every night for a year. Because if I didn't, I would get nightmares about what happened and wouldn't get any sleep at all.

Anyway, when I heard someone knock on the door I turned to look over at it, but didn't move to answer it. After a few seconds the person knocked again and I turned to look at the bathroom door. I could hear Dad showering in there with faint music playing just over the sound of the water and knew he most likely couldn't hear the knocking. The person knocked again and I bit my lip as I looked from the door to the bathroom and back to the motel room door a few times before I decided to answer the door, before their knocking got louder and Dad heard it. Although I would only answer it if it was someone I trusted. Aka not a man.

I slowly slid off the bed, the TV once again forgotten, and bit my lip as I slowly headed over to the door. As I walked over, the knocking started getting louder and more frequent. When I got over to the door, I slightly leaned onto the door with my hands and looked out the peep hole, which I happily was tall enough to see as I wasn't THAT short. I sighed in relief when I saw Dad's partner, Samantha, on the other side of the door. She had been Dad's partner since I was eighteen, she was the partner he got after Caroline, although he did have one other who only lasted a few months because she was shot and killed on night during a routine stakeout. It sucked because I really liked her and she left behind three young kids and a husband.

I stared at Samantha through the peep hole for a bit longer to make sure she was alone, which I didn't really doubt as she knew not to bring men around me. Plus if she did, Dad would be pissed and probably kick her out. Anyway once I was sure she was alone, I moved back and slowly opened the door. But I only opened it enough so we could see each other in case she in fact was with a man. Again not that I excepted her to be, but I'm always paranoid now and I do things like this purely for peace of mind. "Good morning, James." Samantha said smiling at me as I looked at her through the small opening in the door. But this point she knew all about my paranoia and stuff so she usually expected me to do this stuff all the time. It also helped that she was very patient with me.

"Hi." I said quietly as I tired to subtly look passed her, making sure she was alone.

"Don't worry, James, no one is with me." She said chuckling softly as she looked at me.

"James, let her in." I heard from behind me and looked back to see Dad had exited the bathroom wearing his pajama pants still and no shirt. I had just then realized that the shower and music had stopped. But that is understandable as I was focused on making sure there wasn't a man at the door. I stared at him for a few moments before nodding and stepping back, opening the door fully as I did. I walked back over to the bed and sat down before turning to look at Samantha and Dad, who had walked over to the door. I noticed she had a few suitcases and my laptop bag with her and watched as Dad helped her bring them in.

"I brought some of your clothes over as both of your rooms have been checked by police." She said as she set two of the suitcases down near the table by the door. "I also managed to get James' laptop." She said putting my laptop bag on the bed in front of me.

I pulled it toward me, unzipped the bag and pulled it out checking it to see if it was undamaged. Fortunately it looked fine and when I turned it on, it seemed to be working fine. "How much longer do you think it will take?" Dad asked as I turned it back off and put it back into the bag.

"I'm not sure, they've only managed to check your office, and both bedrooms fully as they were either untouched or weren't as bad as the rest."

"Well I hope we can pack up everything that is salvageable soon, because the longer we stay here, the more likely one of James' stalkers will find out where we are and start causing trouble."

"There is something I thought it would be good to tell you, Adam." Samantha said quietly, but I could still hear her fairly well.

"What?" Dad asked looking over at me, probably to see if I was listening, so I looked over at the TV pretending to be watching it. But of course I was eavesdropping on them.

"Well the only pictures we could find of James, were the ones in your office. All the others are missing." She said and I tried not to freak out about that, or they would know I was listening to them. "And that's not all, we found a tracking device in James' laptop. We managed to get rid of it, but it looked old. Like eight to ten years old." I looked down at my lap when I heard that, and realized I was holding my laptop bag to my chest tightly. Probably to try and keep my hands from shaking after hearing that.

"Do you have any idea who planted it in his laptop?" Dad asked quietly, but I could hear that he was extremely angry.

"I think you know that answer, Adam." She said and Dad slammed his fists down on the table, causing me to jump and I could feel the panic attack surfacing. Dad seemed to notice this and quickly got up from the table and walked over to me. "James, sweetie, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you." He said sitting down on the bed next to me and pulled me over so I was leaning on his shoulder and started rubbing my back soothingly.

About five minutes passed in completely silence, except for the TV that was playing in the background and Dad's soothing words before I started nodding off and soon found myself lying my head down on his lap and fell asleep.

~Adam~

I looked down at James as he lied his head down on my lap and noticed he had fallen asleep. Which was good as he always had trouble sleeping whenever he had a panic attack. I knew I should have left the room with Samantha or something when she was telling me that stuff, because I was worried that James could hear us. And I was right. I really hated what his stalkers, and those b sr rds that raped him, did to him. He used to be so carefree and happy. He never worried about things and was so innocent, but that's probably why he became the way he did. I've always protected him and locked him away from the world. So when he got to explore the world, he wasn't ready to see just how evil it could be. Of course it didn't help that his mother was Aphrodite and all.

"So you think that Henry planted the tracking device into his laptop?" I asked, making sure I was very quiet so I wouldn't wake James up.

"Yes, we had found a tracking system in his house when he first arrested him and after taking out the tracking device in James' laptop, they matched. It seems that Henry had put it in his laptop so he could track him at all times. Because as you told me, James almost always has his laptop with him."

"He does, he loves that laptop."

"But he didn't take it when he both left the house two days ago?"

"No, I told him to leave it at home."

"Well it's a good thing you do, because if you didn't we wouldn't have found the tracking device in it and he could have followed you to England." She said and I looked down at James. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly as I thought about that. I would sooner kill Henry than let him get anywhere near James.

"Thanks for all your help, Sam." I said looking back over at her and smiled slightly.

"It's fine, Adam, your my partner. Well at least you were my partner. And I care about you both." She said smiling back at me before looking at her watch. "I have to go, need to help the finish checking out your house and all."

"See ya, later, Sam." I said as she got up from the table and headed out of the motel room. I looked back down at James as Sam closed the door behind her. I smiled softly to myself as I stared down at him and ran my fingers through his hair again.

"I promise, James, that England will be different." I whispered to him, even though he was asleep, and looked at the TV. I grabbed the remote and changed it to some random show and started watching it while James slept. Hopefully without having a nightmare like he often had.


	4. Chapter Three - Late night call

~Adam~

I was awoken in the middle of the night by the ringing of my, new, cell on the nightstand on my side of the bed. I got both James and I new cell phones with brand new numbers just in case Henry somehow had either of our old numbers. Hell at least five of James' stalkers had his old number and would constantly call it. Even though I've had it changed about twelve times since he was thirteen. I quickly reached over and flipped it open, not bothering to check who was calling as I didn't want the ringing to continue and end up waking James. He needed his sleep, especially since three nights ago, the night that Sam came over to tell me about the tracking device in James' laptop, he had a nightmare and hasn't gotten much sleep since. "Hello?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my eye to try and wake myself up more.

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry, Sir, I ALWAYS forget about the time difference." A young female voice said on the other end. She didn't even sound like she was older than James, probably around twenty-five or so. Of course James still looked like he did when he was eighteen, since he stopped aging when he turned eighteen, which meant he looked like he was sixteen because of his height, and feminine and fragile features.

"It's fine, Miss." I said yawning as I sat up in the bed so I would be less likely to fall back asleep while talking to her. "Why did you call?"

"You are Mr. Adam Ashe, yes?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well we got our resume that was faxed to us the other day. The other day my boss, Chief Smith, looked over it and decided he would love to have you join us. So he told me to call you...and I did...Sorry again about waking you up."

"Like I said, it's fine. So when does he want to start working there? Because do to some...problems, we won't be able to leave just yet."

"Yes your resume was faxed with another bit of paper that explained your...situation. Chief Smith said that you can start as soon as you get here, and are situated of course. He just would like for you to call him when you've arrived in Les Loups Courent."

"That seems fair, what is his number?" I asked as I reached over and note pad and pen from the drawer in the nightstand. I swiftly down his number, and name so I remembered it, as she read it off.

"Goodbye, Sir."

"Goodbye, Miss." I said before ending the call and noticed James stirring a bit. I stilled hoping he was going to stay asleep. Which he would have if my phone didn't start ringing again. "Hello?" I asked, kind of annoyed as James' eyes opened and he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Well you sound chipper." Sam said sarcastically from the other end.

"I would be if you hadn't called in the middle of the night. Plus if the ringing hadn't woken James." I said as I looked over at James, just as he stopped rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well I called to tell you that we finished checking your house and you and James can come and start packing everything up." I continued to look at James for a few moments before replying to her.

"Alright, we'll be there tomorrow after breakfast." I said before hanging up.

"We'll be where?" James asked after yawning.

"They finished checking the house so we can go and pack everything that wasn't damaged." I explained and he looked down at his lap, biting his bottom lip. "James, if you don't want to, you can just stay..."

"I want to go." He said softly and looked back up at me.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright, we should try and get more sleep." He nodded again and lied back down, facing away from me. I set my cell back down on the nightstand, before laying down myself and tried to get back to sleep. It took nearly twenty minutes, but finally managed to fall asleep.

***Next Day***

I was driving a moving truck instead of my truck because I had someone come and get my truck and deliver it to England as there was no way I was going to let James drive it alone while I drove the moving truck. Anyway I parked it on the street in front of our house, and turned it off, I looked over at James in the passenger's seat. He was staring out his window fidgeting slightly in place. "James, are you sure you want...?" I started asking, only to stop when he nodded. I nodded back, even though I knew he didn't see it, and climbed out of the truck. Sam had told me this morning that after they had checked around for anything else that Henry may have left, they cleaned up most of the house so that when we came back to pack everything up, it wouldn't still be a mess. And so that James wouldn't be stressed over it. They even painted over the message Henry left as James would most likely be the one packing up his room and Sam knew that it would probably sent James into another panic attack. Sam and three of my friends back at the station were also here to help us pack and they had a lot of boxes for us to pack everything up. We most likely wouldn't be able to take most of our furniture as Henry really did a number on them. And I didn't want James to be reminded about what happened when we were in Sinclair, England. So I had Sam order all the furniture we would need to England and have it sent to the house I found about a week ago when I first decided we were moving. Even before I had talked to James about it as I wanted to be ready in case he agreed to move. Which he obviously did.

Anyway I closed the door behind me and walked around to the other side of the truck just as James was climbing out. I helped him down, as it was pretty high off the ground, and shut the door once he was on the ground. I walked over to where James was standing and grabbed his hand in mine, which usually helped him calm down and not have as bad anxiety, and walked up the sidewalk toward the front door. The front door was open and I could hear Sam and the other two who were here helping, Amy and Tina. Amy was part of our special victims unit while Tina was simply a secerary for the station. Not that she minded as she actually asked for that job. She could be a officer if she wanted, but she didn't really like guns. No matter how good she actually was with them. Her aim was one of the best at the station and the chief is constantly trying to get her to become an officer, but she always refuses.

"There you two are! We've been here since seven and have packed the living room and kitchen already and have been waiting for you to arrive with the moving truck so we can start moving the boxes into it." Sam said, loudly, as we walked into the living room. The living room was pretty much only boxes now and the couch was no longer in it. It was really the only piece of furniture in the living room that was damaged by Henry and Sam had informed me this morning that they got rid of anything that was badly damaged. Like the dining room table, chairs as well since only one of them wasn't damaged. Luckly the coffee table and all the other pieces of furniture in the living room wasn't in pretty good condition.

"James, do you want to go up to your room to pack your things? Or would you like me to do it?" I asked, not even bothering to respond to Sam. At least not yet.

"I can do it." He said quietly as he let go of my hand.

"Alright, just call me if you need anything." I said ruffling his featherly hair. That got him to perk up a bit as he smacked my hand away and playfully glared at me before grabbing about ten boxes from Tina and headed up the stairs to his room. Once he was out of sight I turned to the girls and smiled at them. "Thanks for the help, Girls."

"We're glad to help, Adam." Amy said and Sam and Tina nodded smiling back at me.

"Well enough with all the sappiness, let's get packing!" Sam exclaimed as she picked up a box and marched out of the house. I exchanged a look with Amy and Tina before grabbing one of the larger boxes and headed out the front door and over to Sam who had just opened up the back of the truck. I helped her get the box she brought inside, bringing the one I had in as well before heading back into the house to get the rest of the boxes, and furniture, downstairs before we started packing up the second floor.

~James~

As I walked up the stairs, the ten or so boxes that Tina gave me in my arms, I kind of rethought my decision of packing up my room alone. I really didn't want to have a panic attack or anything like that, but I also didn't want to depend on Dad for everything. I mean I already depend of him for A LOT of things. Plus I'm twenty-seven and I should be able to pack up my own room without needing my Daddy. No matter how much I wish he was helping me.

But my anxiety about going into my room and seeing that terrifying message on my wall was lessned when I actually opened the door to my room and walked in. Mainly because I could see a fresh coat of paint on the wall where the message had been. Just seeing that the message was covered allowed me to calm down greatly and I actually believed I would be able to pack up my room without giving in and asking Dad to do it for me.

Taking a deep breath, I walked further into my room and dumped all, but one of the boxes Tina had given me onto my bed. I then sat down on my very fluffy white rug, which I'm VERY glad wasn't damaged by Henry, although I doubt he would ever harm anything of mine, and started putting the box together. In all the years that Henry stalked me, before being arrested and sent to prison, he never nce harmed anythign that was mne. He would harm things I have given by my other stalkers though, and at times things that were Dad's. Anyway one of the ladies had brought up a roll of tape and scissors up to my room, leaving them on my desk, so I fortunately didn't have to go back downstairs and get some.

Once the box was put together I set it down on the floor in front of me and started packing up my things. I decided to start with my books seeing as it would probably take the longest, well after my clothes and my video games and such. While I only have one small bookshelf that held my books, the other one in my room was about twice as big and held my video games, I filled up almost three boxes with my books. And after packing my video games, I had filled up about six of the boxes I brought up to my room. The four remaining boxes were soon filled as well as two of them had my game consoles and the other two had some of my shoes in them. About half of my shoes...I SO don't have a shoe adiction...shut up.

Anyway I called Dad up to my room and he, Tina and Sam all started taking the boxes out to the moving truck. While Amy stayed behind to help me pack all the breakable things I had in my room. Like the about two dozen pictures I have on my wall, my awesome black and white lamp and all the figurines I have on the shelves that are nailed to the wall. They are really high up and I couldn't reach them. Tina could although as he was about 6'0" without her heels on, which she has on and they add like another three to four inches to her height. Sometimes I REALLY hate being so short.

By the time Dad, Sam and Tina had finished taking all of the boxes I had originally packed up and called for them to take out to the moving truck, Amy and I had packed all of my breakable things into ten more boxes. Mainly because some of my figurines are really big and the pictures I have are also pretty large. Amy had then left to help them take out the boxes, while I continued packing up my room. And by this time we had already been here for about two hours and as far as I can figure, only about a third of the house had been packed and moved into the moving truck. This was going to be a LONG day.

***Five to Six hours later***

I stood beside Dad, rubbing my eyes yawning as I was SO freaking tired. It had taken up about eight or so hours in all to pack everything up, mainly because we couldn't hire any men to help move the furniture and while I wanted to help, me and Amy had to stay back while Dad, Tina and Sam moved all the furniture into the moving truck. Me because I was FAR too short, and weak, and Amy because she was about a month pregnant and couldn't really lift anything heavy then ten pounds. It was around six in the afternoon, or more of night seeing how dark it was getting, and we only stopped for half an hour to get food. Well more of Dad and I did so we could go get lunch for everyone while they continued working. Sam wasn't all that happy about having to stay back and work while we left to get the food, but she didn't really complain. Until we got back with lunch.

"Thanks for your help, girls." Dad said to Sam, Amy and Tina as I sleepily leaned against him, ready to fall asleep while standing. I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me a bit closer, and chuckled slightly. Not sure why, but I was a feeling it had to do with how tired I am.

"It's wasn't a problem, Adam." Sam said, although her voice was getting a bit faint as I started drifting off.

"We were glad to help." Some else said, but by this point I was too tired to care who.

"Well we better..." I heard Dad say, but his voice trailed off as I fell alseep. The last thing I remember was being picked up and then set down in a seat. Most likely in the moving truck.


End file.
